


From one season to another

by thequietcanadian



Series: Fair Game Weekend 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Weekend (RWBY), Fantasy AU, Immortals, M/M, Seasonal Spirits - Freeform, Short One Shot, mentions of James Ironwood, mentions of Ozpin - Freeform, might actually continue it though at some point, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: fair game weekend: seasons/fantasy AuQrow is the "cursed"  seasonal spirit who's been warned to stay away from Ironwoods new fledgling. It isn't his fault that it doesn't work out this way.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Weekend 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953250
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	From one season to another

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Thanks for checking out my fic. I had a lot of fun with this one! I ended up combining the two prompts for this day as I've always liked the idea of seasonal spirits (I love rise of the guardians so semi-inspired by it for this). I hope you like it and if you do give me a shout, I love seeing peoples comments. Stay safe everyone

Qrow doesn’t realize the mistake he’s made until it’s too late. He’s flying over the western side of Vale brining them a small snowstorm when a warm front turns it into rain. It’s mid November and Qrow knows that it’ll throw off it’s natural cycle so without thinking he follows the burst of summer magic. Rage rushes through him, he knows the seasonal cycle better than anyone, knows that the temperate needs to drop rather than heat up. It’s likely another spirit messing with his work, so he’s none to pleased when he touches down onto the barren first floor and feels wet mud under his feet rather than the snow and ice that should be there. His crimson eyes flash blue for a moment, before the cold spread’s outwards from him, freezing everything within the area. Not a moment later a warm breeze shoots by melting it. Qrow sees red as he stomps his way to the source, eyes blazing as they land on a figure in the distance.

“Hey pal do you mind?!” Qrow doesn’t bother to hide his irritation, as he pointedly freezes the the spots he’s walking through. The figure turns and Qrow is met with startled teal eyes.

“you can see me?” The spirit says in astonishment, and Qrow pauses a moment, before he enters the clearing. Up close Qrow realizes that this spirit has to be newly born, their are no marks on the visible parts of his body to indicate what type of spirit he is, the smile he holds seems genuine rather than plastered on, not to mention he’s in relatively modern clothes. The vest he wears does nothing to hide his muscled arms, the white pants more form fitting than what an older spirit would wear. His auburn hair is the same stylised in a more modern way.

“of course, I can see you what kind of stupid question is that?” Qrow says irritably, now that the relative surprise of meeting a seasonal that he doesn’t know has worn off, his annoyance is back full force. Either this upstart was here to fight and try to beat the “cursed” Qrow Branwen or he chose to ignore the cycles of the world and Qrow would have to beat the lesson into him.

“it’s just… other spirits tend to pretend I’m not here” Qrow froze, taking a step closer to the spirit, he didn’t seem abnormal, nor had he heard anything bad about the newer generation coming in. Qrow couldn’t figure out why they’d want to shun the fledgling.

“what’s your name?” Qrow finally asks wearily as he stands only a hairs breath away from him.

“Clover Ebi” Qrow takes a step back as if he were struck. Clover was the newest of Ozpin’s creations. Born from the cold winters of Atlas and in one James Ironwoods domain making him his fledgling. Qrow was told in no uncertain terms to never go near him lest he invoke Ironwoods wraith. It wasn’t just James who had told him to stay away from him though, year after year more traditional spirits would tell him to stay away from the new blood. To stay away lest he corrupt the new seasonal spirit. Qrow had never picked a season, flitted from one to the other as the seasons changed. He’d never settled as most seasonal spirits had, and well the spirit world like the mortal one, loved to gossip. It was rumored that he was cursed, that something went wrong when Oz the all powerful had created him. That he couldn’t settle because he wasn’t whole. Qrow knew it was a load of bullshit. It was just that each season spoke to him in a different way, that whispered to him and made him feel alive. He’d tried settling once, of staying one season over another… it had hurt, like he was being pulled in two different directions. He hadn’t bothered trying since. He’d stopped caring what other people had thought since than or tried too, he had his small group of friends that, understood… to an extent and that was all that mattered. None of this mattered at the moment though, he’d done the one thing half of the seasonal’s had told him not to do. He’d interacted with Ironwoods fledgling. He needed to leave.

“right well, bye” Qrow thought that would be the end of it that he could fly off and never have to see the young one again, but Clover had other ideas.

“wait” Qrow felt a vine wrap around his leg and tug him down harshly to the ground before he painfully landed in the dirt. Qrow glared at the young spirit whose arms were outstretched towards him, a clear indication of how he’d used his powers on him.

“I- I’m sorry, I don’t. I don’t know how I did that” Qrow dusted himself off, wincing as pain shot up his arms.

“can you let go?” Qrow asked gesturing to the vines.

“Oh, uh, yes!” The vines retreated, and Qrow was able to stand.

“what do you want?” Qrow asked gruffly, he wanted to leave before someone reported him to Ironwood, he didn’t particularly feel like getting shot down by a bolt of lightning anytime soon.

“I- what’s your name?” Clover asked curiously head tilting sideways. It was cute, Qrow thought before shaking his head banishing the thought.

“Qrow Branwen”

“Oh! And what are you doing Qrow?” Qrow glared at him, wondering why he was still here.

“It’s November. Winter. You know bringing snow. Which you rudely turned into rain I might add” Clover seemed to shrink in on himself, shoulders hunching in as he wrapped his arms around himself protectively. Qrow felt guilty almost instantly.

“I’m sorry. I was cold, I- I was just trying to warm myself up” Qrow felt like a dick, fledglings rarely had full control over their powers for the first three hundred years. If Qrow was correct Clover was barely over a hundred. Qrow rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before, moving forward resting his hand on his shoulder. Clover seemed to lean into it.

“it’s fine. Your spring magic won’t be able to keep you warm though, switch to winter for now or head somewhere warmer” Clover looked at him confused.

“I can… switch seasons?” Qrow froze for a moment. All fledglings could change seasons for the first two hundred years before they usually settled, Oz had made them like this in order to give them choice. James had never told him. Qrow felt fury rise in him at James traditional values. It could hurt his fledgling in the long run, being stuck as something he wasn’t. Qrow took a breath quelling his anger for the moment, as he looked at the spirit in front of him.

“yes you can. Do you want me to show you” Clover nodded enthusiastically at him before plopping himself down in the dirt, staring up at him. Qrow laughed before doing the same.

“Close your eyes” Clover did as told, and once he did Qrow gently guided his hands to the ground beneath him. Clover let out a shiver, as he touched the cold earth.

“feel that? Winters chill let it seep into you, yeah like that. Let it into your magic. Hey now, don’t fight it, just let go of the spring, that’s it” Qrow watched as light shimmered around Clover going from the light yellow of the spring season to the blues of winter.

“open your eyes Clover” Clover did as told, Qrow saw the telltale flash of blue in his eyes before they were back to their natural teal colour. Clover stared in wonder at the light around him for a moment before it died off, leaving only a delicate pattern of blue snowflakes on his arms.

“still cold?” Qrow asked after he’d given him a moment. Clover shook his head before tentatively releasing some of his magic. Frost slowly crept out from under him, and Clover laughed in glee. Qrow stared on fondly remembering his own first shift of seasons.

“well guess I should get going” Qrow stood, allowing a new layer of frost to coat patterns on his black slacks.

“can I, can I come with you?” Clover asked hesitantly standing up quickly and gripping his arm. His expression was so hopeful that it was nearly painful to look at.

“Clover your sire will likely want you home”

“Ironwood sent me to Vacuo because it was to cold for me there, but… this magics different than the one I felt there its… nicer not as cruel can I come with you? Please? I’ll… I’ll be good, I… I just don’t want to be alone anymore” Qrow knew his answer before it was out of his mouth, even though it went against his better judgment. Even though it was likely to shred what little respect he still had among the other spirits.

“okay” Clover is whooping in joy, a small snowstorm forming around him, as his magic responded to his mood and in that moment Qrow couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else.


End file.
